Grow little brussel sprout
by Niacin
Summary: What if the sorting hat did not listen to Peter's wish to be sorted into Gryffindor? Could the house so often regarded as the house of evil and full of Death Eaters make the eleven year old shy Peter a decent man? This is a story of what could have been.
1. Chapter 1

_The sorting hat_

"Peter Pettigrew," Professor McGonagall called loudly. He did not like the attention. He was oddly aware of his fat cheeks that were definitely glowing tomato red. The great hall looked large and looming. His heart was beating fastly in his chest.

He quickly stumbled to the front and sat down. He felt the weight of the sorting hat on his head. "Hmmm, Gryffindor is your wish? It would be such a shame, you could do so well in Slytherin."

He looked at the Slytherin table. "No," Peter thinks. "What would his father say? He had been all too clear that he wanted Peter to be in Gryffindor, like he was. Then he would be in the same house as Sirius and probably James as well as his whole family had gone there. What could Slytherin ever offer him?"

The sorting hat chuckles. "It could make you a better person, instead of the worst version of yourself."

Peter shakes his head. He knew exactly who he should be and he could never find that in Slytherin. His dad always told him to stand up for himself. To hit back. To not run away cryingly when other kids were making fun of him. He looked at the boys he had met on the train: Sirius and James. They had just seemed cool and funny. Exactly the types of guys that would be popular. And they had been nice to him and Remus. He glanced at Slytherin. His father would be disappointed. How could that house ever change him for the best? No, he would just stay chubby and weak and belong to a hated house.

"Are you sure?" The sorting hat whispers to him. "There are more traits admirable than being brave."

Peter hesitates shortly. How would he know? He was only eleven after all. His dad had seemed very dismissive of the house and so did Sirius and James for that matter. His mother had been in Hufflepuff, but he knew she would not care where he was sorted, as long as he would be happy.

Peter then became aware of the muttering of all the students. He shifts uncomfortable. He feels a cold hand on his shoulder. The strict voice of professor McGonagall sounds clearly through the great hall. "Peter Pettigrew here is having a hatstall, I had one myself as well when I was sorted. This means he has traits that would fit him well into more than one house and his sorting requires a little more time."

Then the sorting hat again spoke to him. "You will always stay cunning, but you could grow to become so brave if only you'd go to Slytherin." Peter then catches Remus eyes, who smiles warmly at him. His mind is made up. He wants to go to Gryffindor. "If you are sure." Peter nods, feeling unsure. The sorting hat normally took into account what the students wanted, he could not do it this time. "SLYTHERIN"

Peter felt shocked. His mouth was hanging wide open. He quickly shut it. The sorting hat had already been lifted from his head. He had not noticed it. He quickly stands up and sits down at the Slytherin table. On his way he overhears James telling Sirius that they had thought him to be alright. Dejectedly he sat down at the table, but felt a little better when Remus offered him a small smile and a slight wave of his hand. Maybe Remus would still like to be his friend. "Daniel Greengrass," the boy next to him then haughtily introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Peter Pettigrew," he answered hastily.

Daniel looked severely unimpressed. "I cannot believe we have to share dormitories with him, can you Corban Yaxley?" He put slight emphasis on Corban's last name. "How about you, Anna Burke?" Again there was a slight emphasis on her last name. "Or you, Tim Fawley?" He then laughed.

One girl was ignored by Daniel. She looked a bit hesitantly at Peter. "I'm Farah Brown."

Peter smiles hesitantly back. "Nice to meet you."

"SLYTHERIN," the sorting hat than exclaimed. A pale, thin boy walked towards the table. Peter hesitantly moved over so he could sit next to him. He was not going to be liked in this house anyways. He was sure of it. Nor would he be popular or well-liked. Immediately Daniel began asking him about his family. It was clear the boy was not a pureblood and that Greengrass wanted to show him just how much he was not impressed. Farah had been smiling softly at Peter since he had offered the boy - Severus Snape a place next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up early. He felt nervous. He felt the urge to turn around and go back to sleep, but he knew he would sleep in if he did that and he definitely did not want to be late to his first class. He showered quickly and noticed Severus was up early as well. "You should shower," Peter then said bluntly. Peter had not known a more tactful way to say it to the boy. "I'll wait, then we'll head to the great hall together." He quickly added with a sheepish smile. Severus now looked less defensive at the boy. Peter felt sure Severus would not have had the idea to shower had he not said it, it was obvious the boy was poor.

With a fresh Severus, Peter went in search of the great hall. Luckily for him, Severus seemed to have an extraordinary memory and had no trouble leading the way. He was a bit tense, jerky even, but Peter, not having had many friends before, forgave him easily.

Just before they entered the great hall, they walked into Sirius and James, who were snickering loudly. "Look who we've got here," Sirius exclaims. "And there I thought you were quite alright, Pettigrew. Humpf, I guess I was wrong."

Peter once more wished the sorting hat had put him in Gryffindor. Severus glares at the Gryffindor boys darkly, before tugging Peter along into the great hall. Peter can just make out Sirius words: "Look at that, Snivillus has found himself a friend." At the name Severus stiffens, but he still continues walking. Behind them James is guffawing loudly.

Peter sat down at the table. There was plenty of food and he could hear his stomach rumble in response. Severus seemed just as pleased with all the food in front of their noses as Peter felt. They both dug in.

"Where have I landed myself?" Farah's voice then interrupts the boys eating. "You have the table manners of a troll." Severus just glared at her. Peter gives him a warning thump.

Peter smile sheepishly at her. "Sorry."

Farah sighs heavily. "Fine. Are you guys excited for classes?" Peter dreaded it. Normally if kids were teased at the very least they always seemed to be somewhere on the verge of brilliance, Peter was not. Peter looked dejectedly to the ground, feeling his back arch in that familiar bend of insecurity.

"I hope we have potions today," Severus blurts out. "And I cannot wait till defence against dark arts." There was definitely a spark in Severus eyes. Farah hoped we would have charms. Peter did not much feel like talking about classes and quickly proposed a game of gobbstones, which Farah accepted. It turned out they had neither, their first class was transfiguration with the Gryffindors, followed by herbology with the Ravenclaws.

Peter did not enjoy transfiguration. They had to transfigure a match into a needle. Potter had achieved it in the first few minutes in class and ever since that he had been trying to throw transfigured needles into Severus' and Peter's robes to the amusement of a loudly laughing Black.

Whenever professor McGonagall notices she would sternly tell Potter off, but the smile of amusement was not missed by Peter. Peter had a lot of trouble transfiguring it into a needle and had felt disappointed that he had not been able to to do it at the end of class. Even if most students had not been able to.

Herbology had been nicer, partly because there were no James and Sirius and partly because professor Sprout was very encouraging and had complimented Peter twice. After classes Severus was keen to meet a friend and after a few minutes reluctantly agreed for them to tag along. Peter had not expected to meet up with a Gryffindor, neither with a muggleborn and definitely not with a pretty girl.

"This is Lily Evans," Severus said reluctantly to his housemates. "Lily," he then says meeting her eyes and smiling broadly for the first time Peter has seen, "These are two of my house mates, Farah Brown and Peter Pettigrew."

Lily smiles brightly at us and then back at Severus. "Oh Severus, I am so happy to see you again. I wish we had been sorted into the same house!" She then links her arm through Severus'. "You've got to tell me how you managed to turn the matchstick so quickly into a needle."

Severus splutters. "Should you not ask Potter?" He finally manages. A tinge of jealousy shines through his voice. Peter and Farah awkwardly walk along with Severus and Lily.

"Don't be silly," Lily says. "Potter is such a child. I cannot believe that he got away with piling you and that other boy with needles!" They walk a bit through the castle. "I cannot believe that I am going to Hogwarts, is the castle not magical?"

Severus nods happily.

"What class did you have after Transfiguration?" Lily then asks.

"Herbology," Peter then answers softly.

Lily looks at Peter with a radiant smile. "Was it fun? Who is the teacher and what did you do?" She then abruptly stopped talking as if she just realised how enthusiastically she was piling Peter with questions. Peter did not understand how his uptight friend had befriended this sunny girl, however he was glad as he had thought she had seemed nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day Peter finally had the courage to write a letter to his parents. _Dear mom and dad_, he had written. _I have been sorted into Slytherin. It was a hatstall and it took really long. I almost made Gryffindor, but the hat thought I would become even braver if I went to Slytherin! I've made two friends: Farah Brown and Severus Snape. Love, Pete._ He quickly folded it.

"Tell me you were just as gobsmacked as me when Severus introduced his friend," Farah blurts out to Peter.

Peter grins shyly at her. "I had not expected it to be a girl I guess. Or a muggleborn."

"Nor had I," Farah reassures Peter. "Befriending a Gryffindor muggleborn, I'm not sure if they're gonna like that. Can you believe them?"

"Who?" Peter asks. "Our housemates? Daniel _Greengrass_, Corban _Yaxley,_ Anna _Burke_ and Tim _Fawley_?" He places a mocking emphasis on each of their last names. Peter looks smugly seeing Farah's amused eyes.

"Exactly," Farah says. "Can you believe those immense windbags? I did not know people could be so stuck up, you know? They gave me so much attitude of not being one of those twenty holy pureblood families and-"

"But you are a pureblood?" Peter then awkwardly asks.

"Yes, well-" Farah answers. "Anyway, I was kinda relieved that you got sorted into the house as well, otherwise it would have been me and those stuck up kids."

Peter looks pleased and a bit unsure of how to stand. "You'd still have Severus?"

Farah raises her left eyebrow. "I would not have offered him a seat. Did you not see their looks? It was clear Severus was gonna be hated by them."

"Well, yeah, I uh guess so," Peter says looking at the ground. Had she not wanted him to offer a seat to Severus?

Farah gives him a warm smile. "It was kinda brave though."

Peter then excitedly pointed. "We've found the owlery!"

Farah gives him an amused smile. "We did."

They both send their letters and then headed back to the great hall. It was almost time for dinner. Peter already felt his stomach rumble a little. He could barely wait to start eating. Manners, he reminded himself. Farah would appreciate that.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was in the library. He had been studying really hard. He wanted to show his parents some good grades and there would be just a few assignments before the Christmas break. He then found Lupin. Peter did not get the pale, strange boy. He never seemed to enjoy it when Potter and Black bullied him or Sev and he was so studious and still he followed them around and was friends with them.

Lupin must have noticed Peter's staring as he gave a small wave as he coughed awkwardly. "Why are you friends with them? You don't have to hang around with them. You could surround yourself with people that are not-" Peter was thinking for the right words. "Bullies and arrogant toe-rags." Peter then gulps. "Do they eve treat you right?" What if he had not been right and he had offended Lupin.

However Lupin smiled. "We sat together on the train didn't we? It was Peter right?" Peter nods confusedly. He looked a bit awkwardly at the ground as he suddenly seemed unable to look Peter in his eyes. "James and Sirius are just joking around.."

Peter had never been good at sticking up for himself as he heard himself agree and laugh it off. His face flushed. It was not okay, he felt his body scream and he crossed his arms, swallowed and looked Lupin straight in the eyes ready tell him exactly that.

"Lupin," Sev then sneered. "Get out of my way."

Sev then took a book and looked at him with a smile. "Are you coming? I cannot imagine you actually enjoy his company."

Peter flushed and felt troubled. Lupin had seemed so studious and he had been kind on the train, why would he hang out with the likes of Potter and Black. He felt confused. Sev was impatiently waiting for Peter and gave him a strange look.

The collision had bothered Peter the moment since it happened. He had not seen Lupin alone much. He was many times in the company of them or in the library, but he could hardly talk to them with Severus breathing down his neck. No, he had to face him alone.

Then his time came. Black, Potter and Lupin always were rowdy. Lupin seemed more tired and bleak then usual as he told them that he had to visit his sick grandma. He quickly walked to a less crowded hallway. Peter scurried after him and grabbed his sleeve. "Look James, Sirius, thanks for the worries, but like I said my grandma is frail and I just have to visit. I will be fine, my whole family is there, you don't have to come along.

Peter thought is was weird he did not even turn to look at him. It was as if he was unable to look at them, but Peter could not understand why, he only did that when he lied or was feeling particularly shy or embarrassed. "It's not them. It is Peter. Remember, from the train. And I wanted to tell you that your friends are not funny. What they did was mean! You don't use a balding potion on a girl, even if it is your cousin and she is really scary. You don't levitate people into the lake on cold days. Sev and Farah still have a cold. And you definitely do not throw rat spleens in someones cauldron. That was really painful." He showed his red marks on his arms.

Lupin looked embarrassed. "I'll talk to them. They just go too far sometimes. They don't mean it badly. Honesty."

"You keep telling that yourself," Peter spat. "I don't know why I am being nice to you. You are just as bad as them." Peter then walked away.


End file.
